


De-Aged Keith

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Breastfeeding, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Diapers, Gen, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kit Instincts, Lance loves kids, Mama Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith gets de-aged while spending time with his pack and his kit instincts become prevalent.





	1. Tot Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up not feeling great but goes to train anyway. He collapses in the training hall, but fortunately, another Blade finds him. However, Keith is now inexplicably a little kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is a de-aged Keith story. There's no reason listed for how it happens nor is there a resolution. My original character, Taulol, also shows up.

 

"Tot Keith"

When Keith woke up in the morning, he felt off but not sick. He just shook it off and slipped out of the nest, which wasn't easy with his mom holding him. She tended to do that since they were reunited. She did treat him like the kit he was. He secretly liked it and often wondered what it would have been like if she had raised him on the base.

He finally extricated himself from the nest and got dressed in his casual clothes sans jacket. He grabbed his Marmora knife and set out for the training hall. Predictably, no one was there that early in the morning. Technically, Keith wasn't supposed to be there either. Only senior members were allowed in the training hall unsupervised.

He set the rules out of his mind and started warming up, doing a routine he came up with on his own; a combination of tai chi and sword warm ups. Unfortunately, the strange feeling from earlier didn't dissipate but grew stronger. He didn't like the ache that had started in his bones either. It was so uncomfortable that he sat down, which was fortunate, because his legs gave out next. He collapsed onto the floor. As his vision went black around the edges, he hoped someone would find him.

%%%

Taulol was smiling as she went into the main training hall. She was Antok's assistant today. She knew she shouldn't be that giddy about it, but she loved helping Antok out. Maybe she would even be able to assist Keith today. The pack's kit was only allowed in the training hall when Antok was there and after he rested if it was after a meal.

She opened the door and stopped short. Laying on the floor was a small kit with an unawakened Marmora blade. His messy black hair made it look like Keith. She rushed over, sat down next to the kit, and pulled him onto her lap. She nuzzled him, causing him to stir, his purple eyes opening. "Taulol?"

"Hey, kit. Are you okay? What happened?"

Keith clung to her, nuzzling her. "I don't know. I feel weird. I want Mama."

Keith's eyes widened when he said that. Why did he say such a childish thing? Feeling the tenseness in the kit's body, Taulol started purring to him. "It's okay, Keith. It's only natural for you to call her Mama. Somehow, your body is that of a tiny kit."

"What?" Keith looked at his hands and then pulled back to inspect the rest of his body. He looked like a two-year-old! Tears leaped to his eyes, and he whined.

Taulol nuzzled him as she stood up. "Let's take you back to the nest, kit."

Keith merely whimpered in response. He wanted this to be a nightmare but somehow knew it wasn't. He also had these instincts that were becoming harder to ignore. They told him to get to his Mama, even though he was safe with Taulol.

Taulol rubbed the kit's back and purred to him. She knew his kit instincts were becoming more prevalent as evident by him calling Krolia 'Mama.' She knew this was going to be hard on the kit as he apparently remembered everything.

They reached the nest room, and Taulol walked in to see the rest of the pack just waking up. Seeing his mom, Keith chirped, which caught her attention. "Keith?"

"Mama!"

Taulol gave Krolia her little kit, who nuzzled her neck. "What happened?"

"I felt strange when I woke up, but I went to go train anyway. I felt worse before I did too much. I collapsed and blacked out."

"I found him unconscious when I went to set up the room for the day. His instincts are more prevalent," Taulol stated, petting Keith's hair.

Keith purred at the affection his mother and surrogate aunt were giving him. His purr increased in volume when he felt a tail caressing his cheek. He lifted his head and saw the rest of the pack surrounding him and his mom.

"Hello, kit," Ulaz nuzzled Keith, who chirped at him. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." Keith laid his head back down on Krolia's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the nest, kit." Krolia carried her kit back to the nest. "You sleep, and I will talk to the pack. I will join you when I am done."

Krolia laid Keith down, and his eyes drooped closed. Krolia licked his cheeks before she climbed back out of the nest. The adults conversed in whispers, so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping kit.

"He seems to remember everything, but how much longer will he fight his instincts? With him being such a young kit in body, he might need diapers and other supplies," Ulaz stated.

"Once he falls into a deeper sleep, I will redress him. When he was a baby, he was a heavy sleeper. His Dad and I could change him without him waking up," Krolia told them.

"Then, it's decided. I will bring supplies back here, and Krolia will take care of our little kit while he sleeps," Thace said.

%%%

Keith woke up feeling weird, but in a different way than before. He felt like there was more padding in between his legs and on his butt. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a purple sleeper. He made a questioning sound, which was answered by a rumbling from his mother. "Yes, kit. You are wearing a diaper. I put you in it while you slept. Being such a young kit in body, you may end up having an accident." She patted his butt. "And it seems, you have. Let's get you changed."

Keith whined and hid his face, embarrassed that he wet the diaper. Krolia picked him up and cooed to him. "It's okay, kit. You're only two in body."

"But I still remember how to use the bathroom," he whispered.

"But sometimes accidents happen, so you are going to wear one." Krolia laid him down and exchanged the wet diaper for a dry one. She fixed his sleeper and scooped him back up. His whimpers disturbed her. "What's the problem, my kit?"

"These instincts feel like they're trying to take over."

"Why don't you let them, my kit? At least until we figure out how to change you back." Krolia nuzzled Keith.

Keith nuzzled his mom back as he thought about it. Would it be so bad to act like a tiny little kit, especially if it was just with his pack? It went against the adult part of his brain that reminded him that he was a Paladin and a Blade. He shoved that part to the back and laid his head on his mom's shoulder. "Okay, Mama."

Fin


	2. Kit Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Tot Keith," where he gives in to his little kit instincts (calling Krolia 'Mama', not embarrassed when he wets the diaper, breastfeeding, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.

"Kit Instincts"

Krolia purred to her kit. He was always small compared to other Blades, but now he was even tinier. He was now an infant in Galran terms. She finally got him to give in to his kit instincts, at least for the time being. He had already begun calling her Mama again. It warmed her heart to be able to take care of him, especially since she had missed out on it the first time. Her body had also reacted to her tiny kit being with her again. It felt good to have these changes occur once again.

"Mama?"

Krolia looked down at her kit, who was snuggled against her. "What is it, my kit?"

"I'm thirsty."

Krolia smiled sweetly at him. "I can help you with that." She peeled off the top of her uniform. "Come here and get a drink."

Keith wiggled until he was at the right angle to simply turn his head and latched on. The moment the warm milk filled his mouth his eyes closed in bliss. He had vague memories of actually nursing from his mom when he was originally a baby. As he nursed, he felt his mom reposition him so his head and body were aligned and slid a blanket up to his chin.

Krolia sighed in contentment as her son nursed. She was so glad he had given in to his instincts and didn't feel embarrassed about any of it. He didn't even put up a fuss when she changed his diaper!

Even though he stayed with her all the time, that didn't mean he didn't see the rest of their pack. Keith even had little names for them as well. He called Thace 'Daddy,' Ulaz 'Papa,' Antok 'Dad,' and Kolivan 'Father.'

Even breathing and soft purrs alerted Krolia to the fact that Keith had fallen asleep nursing. She pulled back slightly and attempted to fix the top of her uniform. She managed to pull it back in place but didn't bother fastening it. If Keith wanted another drink, she didn't want him to have to wait long. Speaking of her kit, she leaned over and licked his face, cleaning off a bit of the milk that had escaped his mouth.

The door slid open, and Thace popped his head in, in case Keith was asleep. He noticed the kit was snuggled against Krolia. He crept closer and entered the nest, settling next to Krolia. "How's he doing?"

Krolia was still purring, which was easily heard in her voice. "He's doing so good. This was good for him, once he let go."

"I'm glad you got him to indulge in his instincts."

Krolia noticed that Thace seemed a little sad. "Thace, what's wrong?"

Thace reached out and gently trailed a claw down Keith's cheek. "Ulaz can't figure out how this happened."

"Are you saying that Keith's stuck like this?"

"Well, Ulaz isn't giving up, but it doesn't look good."

Krolia was conflicted. On one hand, she would be allowed to raise her kit, but on the other hand, Keith wouldn't be able to go back to being a Paladin or go on Blade missions. She took a breath and curled around her kit. "We'll have to tell him. I hope he won't be devastated."

Thace moved over to and laid down on Keith's other side and groomed his hair. "I hope so too."

%%%

Keith slowly opened his eyes and saw, to his delight, his Mama and Daddy were curled around him. Mama seemed to be resting, and Daddy was on his data pad. He chirped softly to gain his Daddy's attention but not wake his Mama.

Thace looked over when he heard the chirp. It was a little kit noise, one he usually didn't hear. He turned to the little kit in the nest and saw that he was awake.

"Hello, kit." He leaned over and started grooming his hair again, knowing how much he liked it.

"Hi, Daddy." Keith giggled before starting to purr in reaction to the grooming. His purr went up in volume when he felt someone nuzzling his neck. The rumbling coming from the other pack member told him that it was his Mama. "Mama."

"What is it, Keith?"

"I'm wet," he whispered.

Krolia nuzzled his neck before scooping him up causing Thace's tongue to lick thin air. Keith giggled at his Daddy's stunned expression. He laid his head on his Mama's shoulder as she carried him over to where they stored all the baby supplies. She quickly and efficiently changed his diaper. She also changed his clothes from the sleeper he had been wearing to a miniature version on his Blade of Marmora uniform that Antok had made for him. Keith looked at what she put him in and trilled in delight. He looked like the rest of the pack!

Krolia nuzzled her kit again after putting him in the new clothes. She couldn't believe she had to deliver the bad news to her kit. "Keith, you know Ulaz has been trying to figure out how you were de-aged, right?"

Keith nodded. "Papa's the best at what he does."

"Unfortunately, he hasn't found a reason for it nor has he discovered a cure."

The smile on his face faltered. "I'm stuck like this?"

"I'm afraid so." Krolia noticed that her kit started shaking. "Oh, kit."

A sob worked its way out of his throat. He clutched his Mama tighter as tears rolled down his cheeks. Krolia held him tight against her chest. "I know how you feel, Keith, but just know, that I am here for you. There's nothing for you to worry about, because Mama's right here."

Keith's sobs slowed down until they were nothing more than whimpers of a distressed kit. The tears weren't rolling down his cheeks anymore either. His Mama was right. She was there to protect him and take care of him.

Fin


	3. Babysitting Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's pack has to be at a Coalition meeting, so they need someone to watch their kit. He requests Lance, Pidge, and Hunk since Shiro (and Allura) will be at the meeting. Krolia doesn't get the chance to inform them that Keith remembers everything before the meeting starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This sequel to "Kit Instincts" was suggested by KitCat1995.

"Babysitting Keith"

Krolia looked up at Kolivan and then back down at Keith, who was lightly dozing in her arms having just finished nursing. She half whispered, "Are you serious? Who's going to watch him, if we're all at the meeting?"

"We can ask him who he'd like," Kolivan suggested.

"I guess." Krolia sounded unsure.

"What's wrong, Krolia?" Thace asked.

"I just hope he doesn't think I'm abandoning him."

"It's just for a couple vargas, not too long at all," Thace reassured her.

"We'll need his choice soon, but he should be able to finish his nap," Kolivan added.

As it turned out, Keith's nap didn't last long at all; just half a varga. He blearily opened his eyes before focusing on his entire pack. He chirped, alerting them to the fact that he was awake. Krolia nuzzled her kit for a tick before carrying him off to get changed. Keith looked at the clothes she put him in. They looked like a smaller version on the clothes he wore before he got de-aged, even down to the jacket. He looked back up at his pack. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, kit. Your Dads and I are needed at a Coalition meeting. It will only last a couple of vargas, but that means you will need to stay with someone." Krolia petted her kit.

"Who?"

"Who would you like, kit?" Antok inquired.

Keith thought for a moment. "Since it's a Coalition meeting, that means Shiro has to be there...and probably Allura. So, maybe I can stay with the other Paladins?"

"Is that who you want, kit? Lance, Hunk, and Pidge?" Thace asked.

"Yeah. They'll be good." Keith snuggled against his mother, getting comfortable for the ride to the castle ship.

%%%

"What? You mean Keith is a baby and has been for a month, and you didn't tell us?!" Lance exclaimed.

Kolivan frowned at the Blue Paladin. He had always been loud, but that was too much. Kolivan wasn't the only one who frowned at Lance.

"Lance, I'm pretty sure Kolivan had good reasons to not tell us about this turn of events," Shiro admonished.

"It wasn't necessary to inform you until we were certain that it wasn't reversible. He has been with his mother this entire time. However, since his entire pack must be at the Coalition meeting, he needs to be looked after. The only ones trustworthy enough to watch our kit are the Blue, Yellow, and Green Paladins."

After Kolivan finished speaking, Krolia entered the bridge of the castle ship, holding Keith. The trio missed the look of recognition that appeared in Keith's eyes before he hid it. His pack, specifically his mother, had convinced him to give into his kit instincts, and he was going to have some fun with his former team mates, Lance in particular.

Keith curled against Krolia, a hand drifting up to clutch her longer headfur, and whispered only loud enough for Krolia to hear, "Mama, I wanna stay with you."

Krolia nosed her kit's hair. "I know, kit, but Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are going to take good care of you while I go talk to important people."

Lance stared at the little boy. He looked  _exactly_  like a tiny version of Keith, but he didn't seem to remember them. So, Lance decided to treat him like the baby he looked like.

"Your mother is right, cariño. We'll take good care of you. Now, why don't you come here to Tío Lance?" [sweetie...Uncle]

Keith stared at Lance. Surely it wasn't that easy to fool Lance, but the Cuban teen seemed to be treating him like a baby. Keith hesitated but then reached out to Lance, who scooped him up and cooed to him. Keith couldn't help but purr to him, relishing in his familiar scent. Hunk came over, curiosity winning out. Keith looked up at the large teen and was instantly reminded of how nice and soft Hunk was, just like Antok. He had always gotten along with Hunk ever since his Garrison days. He knew instinctively that these two would take good care of him while his pack was at the meeting. The wild card was Pidge. She was the youngest Holt child and didn't have much contact with young children or babies, so Keith wasn't surprised that she hadn't crowded around him. He  _was_  surprised to see her talking with his Mama, Daddy, and Papa with his bag over her shoulder. She was apparently getting the pertinent information from the adults in charge. It was then that Keith truly relaxed, relieved that the three he picked really were a good choice.

Krolia smiled when she saw Keith relax in Lance's arms. She was about to tell Pidge that Keith had all his memories but didn't get the chance as the meeting was about to start. She supposed it wasn't a big deal whether the Paladins knew or not she decided as she entered the meeting room. 

%%%

Keith couldn't believe it. The Paladins had a large nest in the lounge. Lance had gently lowered Keith in the nest before stepping in himself. He lowered himself into the nest next to Keith, allowing the kit to explore the nest if he wanted, which he did. He touched each blanket and pillow, feeling the different textures and softness, mostly ignoring Lance's little comments like "You like that one?" or "That one's so soft, isn't it?"

Lance was content to let Keith explore the nest he and the other Paladins had thrown together. They had realized that the nests Galra had were  _extremely_  comfortable, so they constructed one to the best of their ability. Seeing a tiny version of Keith exploring the nest brought out a side of Lance that seemed to be wanting the little Galra's approval of the nest.

Hunk and Pidge were actually sitting on the couch, going through the contents of the bag the Blades had given them for Keith and spreading them out on the couch. It was mostly full of diapers but had other supplies like wipes, a container of ointment, a few bottles, and a container of what appeared to be formula. There was also a change of clothes and a pacifier.

Keith looked up to see what Hunk and Pidge were doing and saw his pacifier on the couch. He didn't realize his pack had brought it along. He had recently started wanting something in his mouth when going to sleep. Initially, he thought he was too old for one until his Mama had told him that Galran kits up to the age of ten had a pacifier type item and older kits up to the age of twenty had a mouth guard when they went to sleep. He toddled over and swiped his pacifier, settling down in a pile of soft blankets and popping it into his mouth.

Lance had kept his eyes on what Keith was doing. He watched as he toddled over to the couch and took the pacifier that was laying there. He settled down in a pile of blankets and put it into his mouth. Lance was confused. The Blades said that Keith was the equivalent of a two-year-old, and two-year-olds didn't need pacifiers. Keith seemed to be okay though, and the Blades wouldn't let Keith use something that would be harmful to him later in life. He looked on as the little kit's eyes drooped closed, and he drifted off, softly purring in his sleep. However, what disturbed Lance more than the pacifier was the complexity of the outfit Keith was wearing. Since he was still wearing diapers, he needed to be wearing something easier to put on and take off. Lance was sure he could get his hands on a cute onesie or sleeper.

%%%

Keith blinked his eyes slowly as he woke up. He recognized that he was still in the lounge. How long had he napped? Surely the meeting was over by now, but why was he still with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk if that was true? Little tears appeared in Keith's eyes. He missed his Mama.

Suddenly, he was scooped up by a pair of non-furry arms. He realized that Lance was laying him on the couch and knew he was getting changed. He didn't know how Lance knew that he was wet but was glad he did. He closed his eyes again, just wanting to go back to sleep to escape the reality of his Mama not being there.

"Aw, cariño. It's okay. The meeting is running late. Your mother was close to walking out of there, because she misses you. I told her that you were sleeping, and she let me know to change you after you woke up and to let you know she loves you very much. So, dry your tears. Everything is okay." [sweetie] Once his diaper was changed, Lance continued, "I have some new clothes for you. I know you like the clothes your pack put you in, but this will make it much easier to move around, and you'll be less likely to overheat."

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance holding a disgustingly cute dark blue onesie featuring red cartoon rocket ships and green aliens with tentacles instead of arms. Keith wrinkled his nose. "No."

Lance was slightly surprised that Keith could speak since he hadn't heard him make anything other than Galran noises. He smiled nonetheless. "It's okay, Keith. I'm just going to switch out your clothes."

"No!"

"Let's not be difficult, cariño." [sweetie]

"I said no, Lance. If you don't stop, I'm gonna tell Shiro," Keith said before he realized it. He hadn't meant to let them know he still had his memories.

Lance sat there in shock. What came out of Keith's mouth sounded so much like his adult self that it threw him for a loop. Was it possible that this Keith still remembered  _everything,_  but if so, why was he acting like a baby?

Keith shrank back from Lance and whined. Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms scooped him up, fixing his pants along the way. His nose was put next to a purple neck, and he breathed in the comforting scent of his Mama. He whimpered a little as he clutched onto her longer headfur.

Krolia had been irritated that the meeting ran longer than had been intended, so when the meeting had adjourned, she raced to the lounge for her kit. She entered the lounge in time to hear him whine and scooped him up. She pulled up his pants and stuck his nose near her scent glands in an attempt to calm him. She didn't know exactly what distressed him, but she could take an educated guess based on the scene she walked in on. She stroked her kit's hair and stared at Lance, who was still holding the atrocious piece of clothing. "Lance, explain."

"Why didn't someone tell us that he still remembers everything? Also, why does he act like a baby if he remembers everything? Why does he use a pacifier if he's two?"

"Why does it matter if he remembers everything or not? His kit instincts were hard to resist, and it wasn't good for him to deny them. Since we got him to give in to his instincts, he's been happy for the most part. As for the pacifier, it's perfectly normal. Galran kits up to the age of ten have a pacifier and older kits up to the age of twenty have a mouth guard when they go to sleep," Krolia explained before nuzzling her kit. "Now, pack everything back in the bag, and we'll take him back home."

"Mama, can I see Shiro?"

"If you want to, kit."

"I want to."

"All right then." Krolia carried Keith out of the lounge and towards the bridge.

Once Keith caught sight of Shiro talking to Kolivan, he reached out and exclaimed, "Shiro!"

Shiro looked up at his name and saw the tiny version of Keith reaching out for him. He walked over and let Krolia place him into his arms. Keith immediately gave Shiro a hug. "I missed you, Shiro!"

"You remember me?"

"Yes. I remember everything." Keith nuzzled Shiro's head, giggling when his white floof tickled his chin.

"Oh, you liked that?" Shiro purposely tickled Keith's chin with his floof, eliciting more giggles from the kit. His giggles attracted the rest of his pack, who enjoyed watching their kit get tickled.

Soon enough, Keith's giggles were interspersed with the words "Shiro, no!" or "Stop please!" Shiro was enjoying the beautiful giggles that he didn't heed Keith's warnings. Keith stopped giggling and reached for Krolia with a whine. She immediately plucked her kit from Shiro's grasp and knew at once what had happened. She cooed to her kit and whisked him away. Shiro stared at the retreating form of Krolia in confusion. Keith had been having so much fun. What happened?

Ulaz noticed Shiro's confusion and decided to tell his favorite Paladin (since Keith was no longer a Paladin) what happened. "Shiro."

Shiro looked at the pale Galra. "Ulaz, what happened? I though Keith was having a good time."

"He was. However, you tickled him so much that he wet the diaper he was wearing, so he needed changed. He prefers Krolia to do that as most kits do."

"Oh."

Just then, Krolia came back carrying Keith, who was looking smugly over her shoulder at a pouting Lance who was trailing behind mother and son with the rest of the Garrison Trio. Hunk, who was carrying the bag of Keith supplies, walked over to Thace and handed over the bag. Thace quickly checked over the contents to ensure everything was in there, which there was.

"Since the meeting has adjourned, we will take our leave," Antok stated.

Shiro watched as Keith waved to everyone as his mother carried him off the bridge until his gaze landed on the still pouting Lance. Once the doors closed behind the Blades, Shiro walked over to Lance, who had slumped into his Paladin seat. "What's the matter, Lance?"

"I forgot how devious Keith could be," Lance mumbled, sinking further into his seat.

%%%

Krolia settled into the nest with Keith in her lap as Kolivan and Antok prepped the ship for the trip back to headquarters. Krolia nuzzled her kit. "Did you enjoy your time with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, my kit?"

"Yes. I forgot how gullible Lance could be," Keith mumbled as he nestled against his mother as the ship left the Castle of Lions and headed home.

Fin


End file.
